the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 40
In Leg Post 40 the twin brothers, Sir Balin and Sir Balan, are plotting how to take down the renegade King Rience. They plan to use a giant creature to lure the king into hunting, Sir Balan however has named the giant creature Sir Muffinpie and doesn't want to let it die. The ambush King Rience but they are tackled by The Invisible Knight and the king escapes. With the help of Sir Muffinpie they are able to subdue Sir Garlon but this gives Sir Balin a new idea. Thanks to a lot of free time in gaol Sir Balin learnt ventriloquism and he pretended that Sir Garlon is taking both him and his brother as prisoners. They are able to walk straight past the guards of New Wales all the way to Rience's house. Post Space Camelot The Invisible Knight Location: Algernon | New Wales Characters: Sir Balin | Sir Balan | The Invisible Knight | King Rience Sir Balin: "It's kind of creepy and cute at the same time." Sir Balan: "I know! I named him Muffinpie." Sir Balin: "Don't name it!" Towering above the two Knights of the Round Table was a beast double the size of any elephant on Earth. It had shaggy fur, much like a mammoth, but instead of a single long trunk it had a plethora of narrow stalks that groped along the ground in search of grass to hoover up. It had five legs; four where one would expect and a fifth at the rear. At least they hoped it was a leg. Its big, dumb eyes blinked down at its new friends. The beast made a strange giggling noise followed by a thunderous boom as it farted. Sir Balin: "Lovely..." Sir Balan: "I think it might be too docile to be much of a hunt..." Sir Balin: "King Rience won't know that until he comes out of the settlement to try." Sir Balan: "And then we ambush him!" Sir Balin: "No. We let him kill the thing, then we ambush him." Sir Balan: "But--!" Sir Balin: "We want to catch him with his pants down." Sir Balan: "... :eek: " Sir Balin: "Not literally, you pleb." Sir Balan: "Oh right. I was wondering why he'd take his pants off out here." Sir Balin: "We need to catch him unawares." Sir Balan: "Underwears!?" Sir Balin: "Un''awares''! Open your ears!" Sir Balan: "Oh right. I see. But that means poor Muffinpie..." Sir Balin: "I told you not to name it." Sir Balan: "But..." Sir Balin groaned. Sir Balin: "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine! Pain in the arse." As though to signify his pleasure, Muffinpie promptly bellowed another fart that rattled the knights' armour. Sir Balan: "Good Muffinpie." He patted the beast's thick, white fur and in response one of the creature's trunks snuffled at Sir Balan. Sir Balan: "See? How could you want Sir Muffinpie to be killed!?" Sir Balin: "Sir Muffinpie? You're knighting it?" Then there came the sound of a horn blasting out. Sir Balan: "Wow. That was a weird noise." Sir Balin: "That wasn't Sir Muffinpie. Quick! Into the wood!" They both dashed into the wood, gathering up their gear as they went. Soon the thundering of hooves shook the ground beneath their feet and they waited with bated breath in the shadows of the foliage. As they watched King Rience arrived with his bow raised. He was with several other knights who were guarding their king. Sir Balin: "NOW!" Sir Balan: "FOR SIR MUFFINPIIIIIIIIEEEE!!!" Sir Balin: "THAT'S YOUR BATTLE CRY!?" The Welsh knights were taken off-guard. Two were slain instantly. The second two managed to draw their blades but the twin knights had the advantage of surprise and slew them fast. King Rience was a burly man and his steed was equally so. He fired an arrow from horseback, straight at Sir Balan. Balan blocked it with his mighty shield and Sir Balin rushed past. Suddenly, however, Balin was knocked aside. Balan followed up but he was likewise knocked aside. Sir Balan: "The buggery?" King Rience: "Take care of them Sir Garlon!" With that, at an almost leisurely pace, King Rience turned his large, dark horse and trotted off. The two knights shot up and began to give chase, despite being on foot, but were both knocked down. Wincing, Sir Balan spat; Sir Balan: "I think magic is afoot!" Sir Balin: "But surely invisibility is impossible!?" He was knocked down in answer. Sir Balan: "How're we going to battle an invisible foe!?" Then he noticed that the trunks of Sir Muffinpie were trying to prod something in the air. Sir Balan: "There!!" He leapt forward and grasped the invisible knight. They growled and rolled around on the ground until, finally, Sir Balan won out and Sir Garlon was rendered unconscious. Panting, Sir Balan rose. Sir Balan: "Thanks to this guy we missed our chance." Sir Balin: "Yeah. But I have a new idea." Sir Balan: "What's that?" Sir Balin: "I had a lot of free time when I was in gaol..." Several hours later the guardsmen of the New Wales settlement see two suspicious knights approaching the main gate. The settlement was surrounded by nothing but a wooden wall made of pointed logs since most of the buildings, including the main keep, weren't even completed yet. But they were very pointy logs. Guardsman: "Oi! What're you two doing?" Sir Garlon: "I bring prisoners!" Guardsman: "Oh! Sir Garlon! I didn't see you there!" Sir Garlon: "Well duh!" Guardsman: "Right, right. In you go." The two knights stomped by, looking miserable. They turned off and headed straight for the unfinished keep. Around the keep were completed homes that would one day be used by guards of the castle but were likely used now by the king himself. As the knights approached the inner wall to the keep more guards stopped them. Keep Guardsman: "Who goes there?" Sir Garlon: "Sir Garlon. I have prisoners!" Keep Guardsman: "Prisoners? Why are you bringing them here instead of the gaol?" Sir Garlon: "The king wants to see them first!" Keep Guardsman: "Alright. On you go." Sir Garlon: "Ta la." As they neared the guard grumbled; Keep Guardsman: "Why does your voice sound weird today? It's like you changed your whole accent!" Sir Garlon: "Uh, um. I had some elocution lessons!" Keep Guardsman: "So you could sound like a man from Cornwall?" Sir Garlon: "Uh. Yes." They shuffled past and Sir Balan cast a quick glance back. Sir Balan: "I can't believe this is actually working. Your ventriloquism is amazing!" Sir Balin: "Like I said, I had a lot of free time in gaol." Sir Balan: "Here, I'm guessing this one!" The two knights burst into the house. Category:Post Category:Leg Post